Nick and Perry roasted Star Butterfly and gets a 5th Punishment Day
NOTE: This is the first appearance of Henry and June. Also, if you're wondering how I made them moonwalk, here's a tutorial I made on how to do it: Michael Jackson's Bad song. https://youtu.be/Qo9pVRRfBEg Transcript Nick: We are going to roast Star Butterfly because we hate her so much! Perry: Good idea, Nick. let's do it. (Nick, Perry, and Star gasped) Nick: Well, well, well. (Nick & Perry wearing mlb hat with sunglasses and do smoke and dance badly and get angry) Star Butterfly: (crying) Marco Diaz: Star what's the matter?! Star Butterfly: It was horrible! Nick and Perry has roasted me! Marco Diaz: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! FIRST THEY KILL YOU AND NOW THEY ROASTED YOU?! (Sobbing loudly) Nick: Then why don't you two just shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of here! Right Now!!!!!! (Star and Marco becoming Angry) Marco Diaz: That's it! I am calling Gfourtx about this! Now get out of here! (Nick and Perry walks away Crying) Marco Diaz: Hello, Gfourtx! this is me, Marco Diaz! Nick & Perry just roaster Star! Can you punish them for this?! Thanks! good-bye! (hangs up the phone) Man! that stupid dogs had a coming! Star Butterfly: Yes, Marco! I heard! (at Nick and Perry's house) Gfourtx: Nick and Perry, how dare you roasted Star Butterfly?! Gfourtx: First punishment Singing you the My friends tigger and pooh theme song. Ratso Catso's Mom: Next punishment Henry and June will sing to both a Cbeebies wash song! We're leaving! We will be back! (Nick and Perry's family walks backs in Michael Jackson's Bad song) (Henry and June walking) Henry: Time to sing a Cbeebies wash song! Nick & Perry: OH NO! Henry: (in his TV show voice) One, Two, Three, Four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: (in her TV show voice) but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: Before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: This is what i always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: Soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: Rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: A wash with CBeebies is so much fun. Nick and Perry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE HATED THAT SONG SO MUCH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Henry: Oh shut the hell up! June: That's right, boys! we're out of here! with walking backwards. (Henry and June walks backward in Michael Jackson's Bad song) (the People are coming back) Popeye: Next punishment, Elmo's world theme song. (Radio singing Elmo's World theme song) Nick and Perry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS THE WORST SONG IN OUR ENTIRE LIFE! Gfourtx: Next punishment calling Cartoon Network headquarters to cancelled Teen Titans Go! Hello! This is me, Gfourtx. Alan Cook: What is it, Gfourtx? Nick and Perry: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! YOU CANCELLED OUR SHOW!!!!!!! THEY WERE ONE OF OUR FAVORITE SHOW!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Popeye: It deserved to get cancelled anyways! Girl: Next punishment killing Terence and Phillip! Terence: Nick and Perry, Please don't do it! Phillip: Yeah! (sniffs) We love you! Perry: I'm sorry, guys! But we have to do it! (Terence and Phillip crying while Nick & Perry are crying and shoot them) Gfourtx: YAY! THEY ARE FINALLY DEAD! Nick: Yeah, (sobs) Thanks a lot and now 2 of our friends are dead! And I never want it to kill them in our life in the first place! Girl: Oh they deserved it to die! Gfourtx: and for your last punishment, being ground! (DUN DUN DUN SOUND) Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Category:Alan Cook Category:Nick and Perry's grounded days